Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for improving communication performance in a wireless network, including adapting the communication of information by applications based on link performance characteristics.
Related Art
Electronic devices can include a networking subsystem used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (e.g., an interface associated with a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or with the Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standard), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, which is sometimes referred to as “Wi-Fi,” or based on Bluetooth from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
Problems can occur during wireless communications due to, for example, changes in communication links or in a surrounding environment. For example, a wireless network may temporarily be unavailable due to interference or a power-saving idle time. These problems can degrade the performance of applications that execute on the electronic devices. It turn, these problems can degrade a user's experience with the electronic devices.